


A place to call home

by jessicacosta528



Series: The Change Series [4]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicacosta528/pseuds/jessicacosta528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with change brings pain and more change. see how Logan and Alec deal with some big changes. 4th in my change seires must read those first. contains Slash and Mpreg so youve been warned. rating just to be on the safe side</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to call home

A place to call home  
A/N: Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy! This is the fourth part to my Change series. SLASH and MPREG so if you do not like that don’t read it turn back now. Just saying. And just to end the confusion these will be posted as different stories but will continue off from the previous story. So they are all the same series just different posting names. And thank you all for your reviews! If this has any mistakes they are all mine.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters (only the future babies do I own). But if I did I would have continued the show, had Logan and Alec together and everything my way.

Logan was stuck in bed for the fourth straight morning with such intense stomach cramps and harsh kicks by the babies. But would do nothing about it.

Alec began to feel helpless as to how to help his lover. He wasn’t trained for this type of situation. 

Walking back up the stairs, from being out side feeding the animals, Alec had with him some pieces of toast. He hoped Logan would be able to hold something down.

Finding his lover curled up completely but some tuffs of hair sticking out brought a wrenching feeling to Alec’s stomach. He felt so helpless as to what to do. No human had been reported to have held or even bore a transgenic baby let alone three. It was all new territory for everyone. 

Along with the stomach cramps came the restlessness and the fact that Logan could not get up but, only to go to the bathroom and shower with the help of Alec. Even though Logan was getting closer to his due date he was still not getting better. He still had about two months to go. 

Walking over to the bed Alec the plate on the night stand and got into the bed on his side. Facing him was a sad looking Logan. A frown marring his tight scrunched up face with his eyes being screwed tightly shut. Moving the covers down Alec got leveled with Logan’s stomach. Putting two hands on either side of his stomach Alec began to speak to his three babies, “come on guys, and give your daddy a break. He needs his rest. Be good for your daddy and papa. We love you all very much. How about we all take a nap? Huh?”

Watching Logan for any change, Alec began to see the stress melt away from Logan’s face.

“That’s my good little ones.” Alec whispered to Logan’s belly before dropping a light kiss on it and moving himself up to the pillow. Pulling Logan until his head was resting on his chest, Alec heard a faint “thank you,” followed by the soft snoring and the steadying heart beat from Logan. Placing his hand protectively on Logan’s baby bump he fell fast asleep, following Logan into oblivious sleep. He had a smile on his face, feeling better than he had in days.

Waking up around noon was a huge change for Alec who had not slept much for wanting to keep Logan company through his tough days.

Looking down, Alec had to smile at the changes in his lover. The dark spots under his eyes had not gone away completely but they look less defines and less noticeable. Logan also seemed more rested and less drained. It was a good look on him and reminded   
Alec of how he was before.

Slowly extracting himself from under Logan’s weight, Alec quietly made his way down the stairs to the front door. Looking out and being hit by the slight chill of the fresh air and wonderful sites, Alec knew they made the right choice to move. 

Alec had brought up the point to Logan that they should move to a bigger house three months ago. Logan was more reluctant due to it being his home for so long and had important memories tied into it.

Logan though came to his senses with a little help from the questions, “where are w e going to put three of everything for the babies at?” It proved there was little room for three growing children plus them to live. And the promise that they would make new memories in the new home.

After weeks of looking they had found the perfect one. It was located in upper Washington, in a small little town. It was a ranch style home with six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a gourmet kitchen (for Logan), a home gym (for them both but mostly Alec) and a huge family room next to a beautiful dining room. 

Not to mention the outside; which is a dark brown and blue house with a charcoal grey porch with a deck and a built in patio. There is also a lake in the backyard and farm land off to the right. Horse pens make up some of the front yard containing 4 horses. A big tree that provides plenty of shade being used by the two dogs; a yellow Labrador retriever named Tony and a black and grey German Sheppard named Jez. 

Life had changed so much for Alec he couldn’t remember a better time in his life. It was a good idea to leave. They could live off of the faming land with little need for Logan to do much work. It was a big help to Logan’s condition and it was helping their relationship getting away from Manticore and Eyes Only business. Logan still did Eyes Only work but had other to do the leg work for him.

Cocking his head to the right Alec listens for the sound again. It’s coming from upstairs in their bedroom. Alec takes two steps at a time to reach the bedroom in record time.

Making his way over to Logan’s side, Alec sees the most gorgeous eyes staring back at him.

“So how did you sleep?” Alec asks but already thinks he knows the answer.

It takes a little bit for Logan to reply, “I slept really well. Thanks to you. I don’t think I would have been able to without your help. They really seem to respond to you.”

Moving over to crouch down by the bed Alec comes face to face with Logan and lightly brushes the dark strands out of Logan’s face. “That’s good you got some sleep. I think they just need to be talked to with some authority and they’ll be good,” Alec stated chuckling causing Logan to smile. 

“So do you think you and the little ones are up to some breakfast?”

Yawning Logan replies, “I think so. How about an egg sandwich? Ooh with some pickles and hot sauce. Oh and don’t forget the bacon. Also maybe some Mac and cheese…? Yeah that sounds good. Oh don’t forget the hot chocolate. Okay I think that’s all,” a contemplative Logan answered. 

Logan, having looked up noticed the incredulous look on Alec’s face asked, “What? I’m eating for three and me.”

Having to shake himself mentally Alec answered quickly, “nothing. Just thinking I have a lot of cooking to do. I’ll be back up in a bit.” Alec then leaned over and gave Logan a quick but meaningful kiss.

As Alec was leaving Logan gave a content sigh and burrowed under the covers more.

Alec having no idea how Logan could have the most disgusting craving he has ever heard of just kept going about making the atrocious sandwich. 

A little over 15 minutes Logan was awoken by Alec placing the food tray on his night stand. The smell was delicious and made Logan’s stomach growl.

Alec gave a little chuckle at the noise Logan’s stomach made smiling at the sheepish look on Logan’s face. Even though he thought the meal was not edible he was just happy that Logan had his appetite back. He knew the pregnancy has not been easy on either of them but mostly on Logan. He needed to keep his strength up to make it through having the children in about two months.

When Logan made a weird face followed by a huge smile, Alec got suspicious, “What’s the matter?” 

Logan just gave him a smile and the “come here” motion. 

Alec walked over, so he was close to Logan when Logan grabbed his arm. Curious Alec let Logan move his arm until it was on his bump. What happened next brought a huge smile to Alec’s face; it marked one of the best moments of his life. There under his hand one of the babies moved their tiny little foot over Logan’s extended stomach. 

Alec knew in that moment, feeling one of his babies in the man he loved move, everything was real and he couldn’t be more excited.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. There will be more to come possibly next week some time. So review.


End file.
